The BreakIn
by Sehrezad
Summary: Fornell runs into Ziva when he goes to visit Gibbs and he has some objections regarding the Israeli woman's way of getting into the house. Then Gibbs arrives, too… It's just a little and hopefully funny one-shot without any plot whatsoever…


**The Break-In**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: Fornell __runs into Ziva when he goes to visit Gibbs and he has some objections regarding the Israeli woman's way of getting into the house. Then Gibbs arrives, too… It's just a little and hopefully funny one-shot without any plot whatsoever…_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Tobias Fornell pulled up in front of Gibbs' house. He was planning to make a social call to his friend whom he hadn't seen in a very long time. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car but when he turned to start towards the house, he stopped in surprise. It seemed that somebody else had got the same idea… or not. He raised an eyebrow as he regarded the woman who was currently crouching in front of the front door fidgeting with something. What the hell, he thought to himself then made the short way leading up to the front door.

"Agent David?" He asked somewhat puzzled as he recognized the woman, who, on the other hand, didn't seem to have noticed him.

"Agent Fornell?" Ziva asked, not less surprised at the agent's appearance, taking a quick glance behind her back but quickly she turned her attention back to her task in hand.

"What are you doing?" Fornell asked her taking up a conversational tone masking his real astonishment at the woman's unusual behaviour. Inside, however, he was quite intrigued.

"I am trying to get in." Ziva stated matter-of-factly.

"With a credit card?" Well, faking indifference was out of the question now.

"Yes. Is that a crime?"

"I don't know…" Fornell drew out the sentence. "Does Gibbs know about it?"

"No. Why?" Ziva took a quick questioning glance at Fornell then almost instantly turned back to the door.

"Well, in some countries it's considered illegal, you know." Fornell pointed out.

"But I do not have the keys." Ziva said as if it had explained it all. "Ha… At last!" She straightened up triumphantly and opened the door entering the house. Fornell stepped after her almost timidly as he watched the Israeli woman starting looking for something. She was already in the living room turning everything over just to find something, which must be of great importance for her if her frantic search was anything to go by, Fornell, however, stopped by the threshold. After all if Gibbs had started to lock his house, he certainly didn't want anybody to burst in anytime they want. "But you will not tell Gibbs, yes?" Suddenly Ziva turned to the older man.

"What? That you broke into the house?" Fornell raised an eyebrow.

"Look, it would not be a big deal…" Ziva began as of an explanation. "But it was not the first time… this week." She added under her breath as she continued her search, but the FBI Agent heard it, nonetheless.

"You are doing this on a regular basis?" Now he was genuinely baffled and the Israeli woman turned to him with raised eyebrows. Her expression was screaming 'Are you insane?'.

"What should I do when I do not have the keys? Sit on the porch until he arrives?"

"Well, that's an idea."

"Yes, of course." Ziva scoffed and she went to look under the couch. "At least this time I did not break the door in." She pointed out while trying to reach under that piece of furniture.

"You know, Dinozzo is completely right. You are crazy."

"Thank you." Ziva straightened up and gave him a sweet smile. Fornell just shook his head in disbelief.

That was when they could hear the front door open and shut and suddenly Gibbs was standing right next to Fornell.

"Hey, David." He called out to Ziva. "Glad to see that the door's still in its place. Here are your keys." Fornell could see the bunch of keys flying towards the female agent, who caught it with ease. Now he was completely confused.

Ziva, on the other hand, seemed totally unfazed by her boss' sudden appearance just after she had broken into his house. What's more, she was smiling at him gratefully as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened… and Gibbs was smirking at her! Fornell could even call that smirk a smile. What the hell was going on?

Ziva put the keys away then she slowly walked up to Gibbs… and she kissed him. Right in front of the FBI Agent. Fornell's jaw literally hit the floor as he looked at the kissing couple.

"Thank you, Jethro. I thought I had left them at home." She was stroking the back of his neck affectionately.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Gibbs smirked holding Ziva by her waist. "But I'll hang it around your neck if you forget them in the office one more time. I really don't feel like changing our lock, or our door at that, every time you forget your keys at home or anywhere else." Gibbs informed his girlfriend with mirth twinkling in his eyes and put a chaste kiss on Ziva's smiling lips then he turned to his friend with an eyebrow raised in theatrical annoyance. "Fornell. What the hell are you doing here?"

To tell the truth, by that time Fornell had totally forgot why he had come to Gibbs' house at the first place. There was only one thought whirling in his head as he was looking at Gibbs holding his girlfriend: "You goddamn lucky son of a bitch".

"I need a drink." He stated finally and made his way towards the basement.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
